


While I Sleep...

by SpaceDweeb



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDweeb/pseuds/SpaceDweeb
Summary: Craig has a visitor while he sleeps.





	While I Sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> quick little one shot of tweek and craig. Based on song While I Sleep by Soley.

It was dark and quiet, aside from the slight tapping on the window from branches and the rustle of leaves every time the wind picked up outside. Craig was sound asleep, curled up in dark sheets with nothing but pure darkness surrounding him. He had stapled an old baby blanket over his window years ago to keep the light from the moon and sun out of his room so he could sleep better. He left his window unlocked as he did always despite the huge pedophile scare from the 4th grade. Still, no one ever broke into his house. That is, until tonight. 

 

There was crunching coming from outside, grass and bushes ruffling as a dark figure had managed to reach the window, carefully budging the window from the outside and sliding it up until there was enough room for the unknown figure to slide right in, shifting the baby blanket for a second to allow his legs to gently get to the floor. The breeze was noticeable from the [still] open window but the perpetrator had other things on their mind and headed towards the bed.

 

While Craig slept, the figure stood there at the end of the bed staring quietly. He watched him with sad eyes, heavy purple bags framing the pale set of hazel eyes. Despite the darkness eating away at the features, the bright light hair was still able to be seen, almost white in color. He hadn’t moved for a while, just stayed in place as he watched the boy sleep.

The chilling breeze was catching up into the room, Craig wasn’t a light sleeper but the sudden gust of cold air was enough to wake him. His eyes slowly opened, heavy lids trying to close them again but he didn’t allow it. His eyes slowly adjusted to his surroundings, the first thing to catch was his baby blanket swaying from the crisp air coming through the window. He watched the raggedy blanket swift for a while before slowly propping himself up, eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness in his room to differentiate different things in his room. He stayed sitting up for a while, taking notice of the figure quickly. 

 

He stood up from his bed, staying still as he eyed the other person in the room. He was letting his tired body adjust to the sudden stand before starting to move. He was slow and silent in his steps, lanky legs moving towards the figure. He knew in his mind that he wouldn’t run away, this wasn’t the first time he was here, he watched Craig sleep before and Craig knew, though the person had no idea that Craig knew. He never once laid a finger on Craig but tonight, Craig wanted to touch him. 

 

He got closer, slowly. He hesitated before extending his arm out sluggishly, he was close, closer. He didn’t say a word, not even when his hands were only inches away from the other persons face. Boney fingers cupped a smooth and cold face, thumbs rubbing small circles under the eyes before leaning himself in to rest his forehead against the others. There was quite a height difference, Craig being almost a head taller than the other, which instantly gave away the identity.

 

“Tweek.” he whispered quietly, sliding his slim hands down and away from the others face. He sat his hands on the smallers shoulders.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked in a hushed tone , but there wasn’t an answer. Not for a while. He heard a hesitating breath hitch before the blonde leaned in and rested his head against the others chest. He didn’t pressure him to answer, instead he let the silence linger on for a while.

 

There was a slight dip in the bed, the two of them deciding to get on the bed. Craig was doing most of the moving, pulling Tweek into the bed and letting the other lean his weight against him. There was more silence after that, the two of them sitting in the bed as the smaller of the two pressed all his weight against the other. 

 

“I can’t sleep.”

 

He knew that. For the past couple weeks Tweek had given up on his medication, causing him to lose the ability to sleep. There wasn’t much that kept Tweek calm, except watching others. He would come in at night and watch Craig sleep, despite not getting sleep watching him. 

 

“Why did you wake up tonight?” he asked the noirette, a little irritated by the fact that he wasn’t able to watch him anymore. He was irritable, the lack of sleep getting to him and his one source of stress relief being awake.

 

“You left the window open...idiot. Close it next time, you left me cold.” he rubbed the small of his back, closing his eyes and allowing himself to lean against the other. The weight of the two of them was what was keeping them sitting up. 

 

“I’m tired.”

 

“I know.”

 

Craig couldn’t keep himself up, he fell back into the bed. Tweek crawled away from him. They adjusted themselves, finally settling with their heads on the pillow. They shared the pillow with the two of them, limp bodies resting side by side as the room grew darker. Craig couldn’t stop himself from keeping his lids closed, the ache from keeping his eyes open was unbearable. Tweek couldn’t feel the same, his eyes wide but his body exhausted. He was frail, delicate hands slowly sliding over to lace with Craigs hand. He wasn’t able to sleep tonight but he was able to watch Craig up close, turning his head to the side to get a close up view of Craigs soften expression. 

  
“Goodnight Craig.”


End file.
